Bothered by the wind
by Agatha Little
Summary: Vesta can't sleep because of the wind.... Brooklyn conforts her...Brooklyn/OC for a Quizilla member, icebeam89


**Bothered by the wind**

She ran down the long hallway towards Boris' office. He wanted to talk to her so she had to go, even if she really didn't want to. As the door appeared in her sight she slowed down to catch her breath. She heard a low "Come in!" after she knocked. Sliding the door open she saw the champion and the president of the BAGE organization standing by the table.

- Come in Vesta! – he grinned at her before his glance fell on the red haired blader. – Brooklyn and I had a little chat about you!

She stepped in the room. Vesta looked confident enough but the truth was that she was scared. She never liked Boris that much, but Brooklyn on the other hand… She walked towards the desk, her legs lightly shaking, but she didn't know why. The blader smiled down at her, which made her cheeks darken as well. It was the first time they were "alone" in the same room; too bad Boris had to be there.

- Why don't you sit down, Vesta! – Brooklyn gestured towards the chair.

- No thanks, you two are standing too! – she stated.

Brooklyn kept his smile as he turned his attention back to the Russian man. Boris explained his new plan. He wanted Vesta and Brooklyn out of the picture for a while until he managed to get a new trainer for the boy and to do that the two of them were sent to a hotel on the other side of town. She didn't know what to say, she just stood there staring at the man; on the other hand the boy didn't seem to mind.

- Why me? – she finally managed to choke out.

- Brooklyn choose you! – said Boris. – And you're free to go; we don't need your skill in the next few weeks.

Vesta nodded; there was nothing to be said anymore, or…

- Get your things packed. – smiled Brooklyn. – We'll leave in an hour.

She quickly headed towards her room, grabbed her bad and packed her favorite clothes, some books and her laptop in. she was done in no time. There was a knock on the door. She pulled her bag onto her back and opened the door. Brooklyn stood there, bag in hand, ready to leave. He was still smiling as he watched her lock the door. She wanted to put away the key. But the red head blader stopped her.

- Boris will need the keys! – he stated.

She blinked. Why would that man need her key? She didn't know the answer, but right now it didn't really matter to her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her towards the door. She glanced up at the blader; a light smile playing on her lips. Soon they reached the main door, then the car and finally the hotel. Now they stood in the elevator heading up to the fifth floor. Their room was number 512, a two-bed room with a bathroom, kitchen and a living area. As soon as Brooklyn opened the door and let her in she collapsed on the couch.

- Are you feeling better? – he questioned.

He sat down next to her as he placed a hand on Vesta's forehead. Did I mention that she was claustrophobic? I think I didn't. well she got a bit dizzy in the elevator and it was a bit hard for her to breathe. Now she felt a bit relax, it was nice to sit down, but still she couldn't help but think that she should have used the stairs. Her bag rested next to her within an arm's reach. Brooklyn stood up; he walked to the kitchen to get her a glass of water maybe that would help her a bit more.

- Here, drink this! – he stated handing the glass to her.

Smiling she thanked him. He sat down again, this time closer, this time closer to her form. Suddenly a yawn escaped her lips. No wonder she was tired since there was a thunderstorm last night and at those times she can't sleep as long as the winds blow. Her eyelids slowly closed as sweet slumber took over her body. Her head slid onto Brooklyn's shoulder as she fell asleep. Brooklyn smiled and picked up her form and took her to her bed. He tucked her in and left the room to let her sleep. He went back to the living area; it was still too early for him to sleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

There was a storm that night too. The wind blew strongly again and the sounds it made Vesta woke up. The room was totally dark, only the digital clock gave out some light. She sat in the bed listening to every sound; the most claming one was the one next to her, in the other bed. Brooklyn was still asleep and she didn't want to wake him up. Sometimes there was a bright light afar, lightning and of course thunder wasn't that far behind. Suddenly Brooklyn's steady breathing stopped.

- Vesta? – he questioned.

- Yeah?

She heard a rustle from his bed before she felt a weight next to her, in her bed. An arm ran over her stomach as the blader held himself steady with his other arm. She was chocked; she never expected Brooklyn to act like that. Well he did, there was no question about it. He lay down and pulled her with him. He pulled her closer to him, letting her head rest on his chest. She snuggled closer to him, trying to block the sounds out and it worked a bit. His hand slipped up to rest on her head, lightly stroking her hair.

- Relax! – he whispered. – The storm won't last long!

She mumbled something, but he didn't understand it. He tilted her chin up to hear her words, too bad that by then she was already finished. Unconsciously their eyes locked. Smiling he pulled her up a bit, before their lips connected. It was a delightful kiss especially when the blader deepened it.

- Can you relax now? – he laughed silently.

She nodded before she snuggled back to him. A bright smile spread across her face as she slowly drifted back to sleep. Brooklyn held her tightly during the entire night. The wind didn't bother her after that…


End file.
